As if I Need a Reason
by Serene Fairy
Summary: A two-shot about the relationship between Hilda and Yolda. In spite of their rivalry, in spite of their hate for each other, they never needed a reason to help each other.
1. Part 1- Hilda

**So, this was something that came to me, and I just had to write it. This is a two-shot about Hilda and Yolda, and their sisterly relationship together. Part 1 is from Hilda's view, and Part 2 will be from Yolda's view. I kind of wanted to write about their relationship and what they thought of each other. The first one will be set during the Akumano Academy Arc. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Hilda**

I never would've expected to be sharing a prison cell with Yolda. But the moment I saw her in the same prison tower, I was certainly surprised.

Yolda and I, we may look alike, but we are as different as night and day. I'm strict, obedient, and loyal, while Yolda is more laidback, flirtatious, and coy. I never did like her flirtatious or laidback attitude, as Master En seemed to be picking up on her easy-going, spoiled nature, but he was a lot worse than her. I had always warned her not to be so relaxed, to take her job more seriously, otherwise she would suffer from the consequences, but she always brushed me off. The fact that she let her master take such a silly stance against his own brother, even after one of his own subordinates had tried to kill me… it angered me so much.

And now, here she is, paying the price for being so laidback in her duties as a wet nurse. Perhaps those three Pillar Squad demons, Hecadoth, Graphel, and Naga had told Behemoth about how Yolda, Isabella, and Satura had let Master En get carried away with playing video games and forgot about his goal in destroying humanity. However, to see her being broken by those fodder demons, day after day… it saddened me to see her being worked like an animal.

I recalled our days together at the Wet Nurse Academy, how we always competed for the top spot, how we cursed each other for our close resemblance. I remembered how I often scolded her for being too relaxed and caring more about parties and flirting with boys. Did she not care about her duties? Did she want to be a wet nurse? She criticized me endlessly for being uptight, emotionless, and a prude. According to her, I didn't know how to have fun, I was boring, I needed to loosen up a bit. The insults and criticisms were endless. In spite of all of it, though, I would never want to see her being treated like this.

"Hey! Wake up!" The familiar scorning roused me from my sleep, and I opened my eyes to see Yolda being roughly grabbed from the floor. It was another day to transfer the rest of the Pillar Squad to the Human World. These days of constant transfers have clearly taken their toll on her.

Yolda looked absolutely horrible now. It's not easy to transfer so many people at once. Not even the most powerful transdimensional demon would be able to transfer all of the Demon World in one day. But Yolda was being forced to transfer non-stop all day with very little food or sleep. Dark circles under her eyes, a gaunt, malnutritioned look, and severe exhaustion was starting to affect her. This is not my sister. This is not the Yolda I grew up with. And as much as I disliked her, I worried for her.

What disgusted me, however, was the way those two fodder demons eyed her. Lust, desire, lechery… it was barely concealed, and it sickened me to see them looking at her like that. She had a reputation for flirting with nearly every male, whether demon or human, but she did not deserve such looks. I could tell what kind of thoughts were running through their heads. I had had enough of them degrading her like that, and before I realized, I started to scorn them.

"Leave her alone, you filthy animal!" I told them, not bothering to hide the disdain in my voice. "No wait, that's an insult to animals. You're just nothing but pond scum."

One of them glared at me. "Bitch, do you want to die?!" he snarled. "If you know what's good for you, then shut up!"

I had caught Yolda looking at me with surprise. It was brief, as they roughly shoved her to the door, taking her to do more transfers.

This had become somewhat of a routine. Those demons treating her like filth and me insulting them with scorn. However, as the day of their fight drew near, I had decided that enough was enough. Tomorrow was the last day of transferring, and then she would be dismissed. No… it seemed like those demons had some ulterior motives for Yolda. I wouldn't let that happen, though.

After Yolda had fallen asleep, I took out one of my hairpins in my bun and picked my lock open. I went to Yolda's cell and picked the lock open before carrying her back to my cell. This was probably the only time I'll be grateful that we look so alike.

After a quick look around, I released my hair from its bun before removing my own boots. I had only started to remove my dress when I heard Yolda waking up. She looked at me in surprise. "Hilda? Wh-What are you-"

I put my finger to my lips. "I'm getting you out of here, Yolda," I told her. "Those guys aren't gonna let you see Master En. When Oga and the Master have their fight against the Pillar Squad, I want you to help them." I threw my clothes at her after picking her lock open. "Put them on and give me your clothes."

Much to my surprise, she obeyed me. She actually undressed without asking anything else. We switched clothes and changed our hairstyles so that I looked like Yolda and she looked like me. Once we were done, I adjusted her so that it looked like she was sleeping against the walls, and hid the shackles. I then put her arms behind her so that it looked like her wrists were chained. Once I went into her cell, I waited.

Why did I do this, you may ask. While I may hate her, Yolda is still my sister. I couldn't afford to see her being demeaned, degraded, and broken day after day. If she was ever assaulted or killed, I would never forgive myself. "Don't ever say I never did anything for you," I said to myself.

Throughout the walk to the room where the transfers were conducted, I was silent. One wrong move and it could cost me big time. However, I had a suspicion that these demons had ulterior motives.

I was right. When I entered the room, that was when I found out that the transfers had finished yesterday, and that they were only planning on having their way with Yolda. But before they could do anything, I reacted faster, knocking out the first one, much to their shock.

"I see. So that's what this was about," I said disdainfully, glaring at him.

"What?! You… You traded places with that wet nurse?! Why?!" his friend demanded.

Not holding back, I blasted that one away, incapacitating him. When I was done, I stared down at his unconscious figure. "Why?" I repeated. "As if I need a reason to help my sister."

At that moment, the doors burst open and other demons charged through. While I did put up a fight, I only managed to knock out five of them before I was overwhelmed.

Even if I do hate Yolda, she is still my sister. And while my master always comes first, I don't need any reason to protect my sister if need be.

* * *

**Part 2 will come soon! I hope you enjoyed Part 1! :)**


	2. Part 2- Yolda

**Here's Part 2 of 'As if I Need a Reason', now from Yolda's POV. This time, it's set during the Amnesia Arc. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Yolda**

The moment the door closed, I woke up. I had to get out of here and find Oga Tatsumi. However, when I tried to stand up, my body was aching and I found myself having to steady myself several times, being absolutely exhausted. Lack of food and sleep really affects a transdimensional demon, especially after they've been transferring demons non-stop for long periods of time.

A part of me wanted to go and see if Hilda was okay, but I knew better. If I tried to go and check up on her, she'd get mad at me. No, even worse, we both would probably get killed if they saw me. The least I could do was listen to what she told me to do. Using my remaining strength, I created a portal and transferred myself.

When Hilda decided to set me free and change places, it shocked me. I never thought she would do anything like that for me. However, I'll have to admit that our close resemblance actually was a good thing in that situation. The fact that she had risked her own life to set me free… I'll forever be in her debt. And as much as I hate her, I would never want her to be killed or go through what I had been going through.

I finally arrived at the place where Oga Tatsumi was. The house of his friend, Furuichi. However, because I had drained myself of my energy, I very nearly collapsed but Oga caught me before I could hit the floor. Oga, Furuichi, and Lamia were surprised to see me here.

"Y-Yolda?" Furuichi asked, concerned. "What happened? Why are you dressed like Hilda?"

It was getting harder to see as exhaustion started to overwhelm me. But I had to tell them. I opened my mouth to speak, my voice coming out in a whisper. "Oga… Tatsumi…" I whispered. "Please… save Hilda…"

That was the last thing I remember before I passed out.

When I woke up, I was lying in a bed, my hair suddenly free from the bun. I turned to the side and saw Hilda sleeping soundly next to me, much to my confusion. It came back to me. Oga really went out and saved Hilda from the Pillar Squad. Sitting up, I saw Oga lying on a couch, and Furuichi, Lamia, Master En, Master Beel, Isabella, and Satura as well.

Furuichi was the first one to notice me. "Hey, Yolda's awake now!" he said, sounding relieved.

"Yolda!" Master En cried in excitement, running up to me and throwing his arms around me. I hugged him back, so happy to see him again.

Oga and Furuichi told me the story of how Oga and Master Beel had invaded the school all by himself last night, long before the fight. He had beaten nearly every single member of the Pillar Squad, including Jabberwock, all by himself. Well, he did receive the help from the foot soldiers of Master Beel fairly later. They also told me about how Hilda had been crucified on the clock tower and how she was subjected to some memory-erasing fire.

I glanced at Hilda, who was still asleep. "Is she gonna be okay?" I asked as Satura handed me another change of clothing.

"That's the thing," Isabella told me. "Her memories have already been burned away by Salamander's fire. When she wakes up, she won't even remember that she's a demon."

My eyes widened in surprise. "What? She won't even remember a thing?!"

"It seems so," Lamia said. "I'm going to have to talk to Dr. Furcas to see if he has a cure to get rid of her amnesia."

After I had changed clothing and left the house, I thought over this situation again. Hilda's memories have been erased. She won't remember anything, not even her beloved Master Beel. Another fact came to me. She might even be a different person altogether. For some reason, that realization is even more shocking. What would she be like. Would she still be cold and steely? Or would she be warm, kind, and sweet to everyone? Just trying to imagine her as kind and sweet to people other than Master Beel is quite weird.

Ever since we were kids, Hilda was always very obedient and rather firm. I, on the other hand, was more easygoing and fun. It was this stark difference in our personalities that created somewhat of a divide between us. And it only got worse while we were in the Wet Nurse Academy.

Hilda had been so determined to be an excellent wet nurse that she started finding fault with nearly everything I did. She had gone from being insufferable to a downright prude. She criticized me endlessly for being lazy, a flirt, and not taking my studies seriously. I was no better, though. I criticized her for being too serious and uptight. I often told her to stop acting like she had a pole shoved up her ass, to loosen up and have some fun. But Hilda had shut down her emotions completely. By then, she had gone from a prude to a cold, steely, expressionless wet nurse, whose only duty was to serve her master.

Because she had shut all her emotions down, Hilda had become the creme de la creme. The best of all the wet nurses. But what would she be now? She wouldn't recognize me anymore, or remember that she helped set me free.

_Right. _I definitely owed her one now. She may not remember me, but I might as well do something to pay her back. First, I would have to find out whether there was a way to cancel the effects of Salamander's fire. And to do that, I'd have to find Master En, who had left before me.

I managed to track him down at an arcade the next day, where he was at a fighting game machine with some other pillar demons. "Master En!" I called, approaching him.

He looked up at me curiously. "What is it?" he asked.

"I have an important favour I need you to do," I said. "I want you to find Salamander and ask him for a method to cancel the effects of his Lost Prominence fire."

"What?! But I'm busy! After this game, I'll go find him!" he insisted.

"Please? I'm begging you!" I pleaded. "Hilda risked her life to save mine and set me free, the least I can do is this! Please, Master?"

As expected, it took a lot of begging, cajoling, and pleading, but he finally gave in when I promised that he could have nearly every game in the Human World. He came back with a disc for me, saying that it was a video message from Salamander, who had given the cure for Hilda's amnesia.

I went over to the school that Oga and Master Beel were at, sitting on the roof and having lunch. Sure enough, Hilda was with them, wearing a school uniform. And Master Beel actually had clothes on, much to my surprise. But what I noticed the most was how Hilda looked now. There was definitely something different about her now. Her eyes, which were once cold and steely, now seemed softer and gentle. She even seemed… timid upon seeing me.

A part of me decided to see if she really would recognize me. Putting a hand on my hip, I looked at her in derision. "You look pathetic, Hilda," I told her disdainfully.

"Yolda!" Oga and Furuichi exclaimed.

Much to my surprise, Hilda backed away timidly. "Wh-Who are you?" she asked, her voice small.

Cute as it may be, this was not the Hilda I grew up with. I frowned. "I don't believe this. You really don't remember anything," I said, turning around. "Well, whatever. You're better off this way. Stay just the way you are in this Human World, living a half-assed life."

She still seemed confused. Really, I was trying to be as rude as I could to try and see if she remembered at least something, but it was all gone.

"Hey, wait a second, Yolda! Why the hell did you even come here?!" Furuichi demanded.

I held out the disc and told them that it had the method to cancel Salamander's memory erase. "There's no way in hell I want to keep feeling like I owe you guys anything," I said. I refused to say that I was worried for her out loud. I still had some pride left in me!

Suddenly, I noticed the sad look on Hilda's face. I was shocked. Wouldn't she want her memories back? "What's wrong, Hilda? Aren't you happy?"

"I don't want to find out," she said.

I was stunned now. She didn't want to find out?! But why?! "But your memories will return!" I tried to insist.

"I don't… want them to return."

_That's it. _I frowned. I had to step up. The Hilda I knew would never act like this. She's the wet nurse of Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV, for crying out loud! "Would you get your act together, Hildegarde?! Have you forgotten that you're the wet nurse of Beelzebub IV, the Great Demon Lord's son?!" I scolded.

But then, Oga made a comment about Master Beel wanting her memories to come back. That's when I saw something that shocked me. Tears were falling down Hilda's face as she smiled sadly. She hadn't cried in such a long time. "Am I… really that unwanted?" she asked, her voice breaking. Before I could even react, she ran off. And I swear, I heard what sounded like a sob from her.

Now, as we followed Oga, who's trying to track Hilda down, I went over this revelation. This Hilda, not only was she kind and motherly, she seemed almost… lonely. Lonely and timid. I do remember that a lot of men were intimidated by her and even talked badly about her behind her back. Hilda never seemed bothered by it, but was it really affecting her this much? Is that why a kiss from her Prince Charming is the only cure? To show her that she's loved?

Now that I think about it, this could probably be the emotions that she has suppressed for so long. Underneath her cold demeanor was a girl who wanted to be loved. We finally found her by the river, cornered by several fodder demons from the Pillar Squad.

Upon seeing her in that position, so vulnerable and scared, I wanted to intervene and do something. She saved my life before, I wanted to do the same. If those guys forced themselves on her while she's amnesiac, who knows what would happen? She would be horribly traumatized, and probably become a shell of her former self. If that happened, I would never forgive myself. And as much as I hate Hilda, she's still my sister and I would never want her to go through such pain.

However, before I could do anything, Oga beat me to the punch. And in only a few seconds, those fodder demons are planted headfirst in the river while Hilda thanked him endlessly. To my surprise, when Oga handed her a serum to return her memories, Master Beel threw it into the river.

Oddly enough, Oga didn't seem to care. Seemed like that neither of them cared what Hilda was like, since it didn't change the fact that she's like his mother. I watched as she teared up, embracing Master Beel as she gave him a small kiss. I smiled slightly. If Master Beel can accept Hilda the way she is now, then I guess I could too.

* * *

"Yolda."

I turned to see Hilda, holding Master Beel. A few feet away from her lay a beaten-up Oga. Turned out that her kissing Master Beel brought her memories back, right as Oga trashed her cooking. As much as I'm relieved that her memories are back, I can't help but wonder if she remembers what happened during her amnesia.

"What do you want?" I asked, eyeing her warily.

"I vaguely remember you saying something about how you had obtained a video message from Salamander, who gave the method to bring my memories back," she told me. "Why?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Why would you do that? Wouldn't you want me to stay amnesiac forever?" Hilda asked.

Averting my eyes, I turned away. "It only makes sense that I repay you, Hilda," I told her in a matter-of-fact tone. "You saved my life and helped me escape, so I decided to find a way to get your memories back. I didn't want to keep on feeling like I owed you anything."

"Really now?" I saw the smug smile on her face.

I scowled. "Don't you dare tell anyone else, got it?" I threatened before dropping the scowl. "I was worried about you, and I wanted to repay you, that's all. I mean, you're my sister, Hilda. As if I even need a reason." I started walking away. "There's nothing else to it!"

As I walked away, I realized something. That was probably the first interaction we've had where we never insulted or criticized each other. Now, I guess I can't really deny it anymore.

As much as I hate her, Hilda will always be my sister. That can't be changed. But if need be, I will fight for her, even if it costs me my life. As if I need a reason to help my own sister.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this little two-shot I wrote! Thanks for reading and tell me what you think! Have a good one!**


End file.
